User talk:WildBrick142
The Unreleased Items Guy WildBrick142 is an Admin, Rollback and a Chat Moderator in this site. *Please do not disturb him while he is working. *Please do not hurt him by words. *Please do not use obscene words and images in this wiki and his messages. *Please do not use foul language and be gentle all the times. *Please do not insult him. *Be welcoming and gentle and generous all times. *Do not SPAM, Insult or slander any1 on the chat or you will get Kickbanned. If you have any problems or something you want to lead him, please leave a message by click here How you hack the uncle sam bear? hey dude i just wonder how u hack uncle sams bear please reply [[User:JCRVHELPER|'JCRVHELPER']] Talk 01:30, May 29, 2012 (UTC) ok ok sure.but i saw a bad glitch with Tamper Data u cant send a single gift it sucks. what u doin? wanna chat? Badges So what icon will you post in the last badge of the weapons? I have uploaded Kamehameha Wave and Mega Cluster Grenades too! So, what's your plan on the last one? 10:51, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Badge Do you mean "Never become Busted!" badge should have the icon of Invisibility Potion? 07:19, June 22, 2012 (UTC) : Yes Its ok : 07:24, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Good Very good and I hope you can make it asap! :D 02:08, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Chat Let's chat! 07:36, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Sorry for you to wait so long, I'm back in the chat! Beaver pet released! Link The link is not working. 07:43, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Look Look at the community messages. It is done by JCRVHELPER. 08:31, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Question Can you tell me weapon combo codes? JUST DONT DUDE PLEASE STOP ENABLING THECOMMENT FEATURE IT SPAMS THE PAGES JUST FOR AWHILE AND DID YOU ALSO DONT LIKE COMMENTS DON'T YOU? [[User:JCRVHELPER|'JCRVHELPER']] Talk 13:37, June 30, 2012 (UTC) we need members i need to do test because of the wikia contributors only commenting i must know their ip address and the account was used unless they vandelise the wiki. [[User:JCRVHELPER|'JCRVHELPER']] Talk 03:25, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Chat Let's chat! 10:54, July 1, 2012 (UTC) No internet Is it because of that stupid Vodafone or your parents will unplug your computer tomorrow? 07:01, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Please add me on facebook :) mangelo_18@hotmail.com Promote Would you help me to promote the wiki? It can be done by clicking Admin button at the bottom and there's a "star badge" with a caption saying "Promote". Would you help me to do that? Thank you! Also, will you enable our official Youtube channel to be "monetized"? 06:56, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Nice That was a thoughtful and tidy design and I like it. Keep it up! 09:39, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Hi WildBrick142, Do you know which item accessory set adds the most damage? So far I know: Delivery Hat - +5% Gangster Top - +15% Mechanic Suit - +12% Skates - +15 walk speed (because that's the best shoes) Hermit Crab Maracas - +8% If you know better please tell me! 03:51, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Weapons Could you upload the function of Fire Storm, Venus Monster Plant, Text Book, Liberty Torch, Ironwood Tree, Birthday Cake and Bear Trap onto Youtube? I don't think these weapon can use a simple description of its details can make others know the function of these weapons. 14:30, September 17, 2012 (UTC) An Important message On the pets section of the Pets page the werewolf is'nt there pleas include the wolf. Thanks for posting my comics Request for missile page to be unlocked. Hi, just a quick message to request if you could unlock the missile page, thanks -Jack Jack.E (talk) 18:56, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Fine Everything is working fine. Maybe you'll need to clear your cache. 06:54, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Fixed Fixed, now try again. 13:40, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Help people can you hack my wildones? I want to hack treats and pets can you please I have a Facebook Hello administrator can you hack my wildones? I want to hack treats and pets can you please I have a Facebook Icon for Musketeer Sword Would you help me to upload the icon for Musketeer Sword? Because I can't one in the photos of Weapons. 07:17, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Hi Wildbrick, I am LadyFlamingoGirl and I was wondering if I make a comic, if you will like it? Is it ok to make any comic? Question From Black Flamingo But why can't I edit certain pages? Sunday 23rd December 2012 Icon Would you mind helping me uploading icons of Tipi, Ball and Chain and Pickaxe? 13:20, December 25, 2012 (UTC) OK Yes! It's a suggestion! BTW, would you mind helping me to upload the icon of Rolling Pin, Pumpkin Minigun, Scarecrow, Target? 06:18, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Compass Dear WildBrick142, would you mind teaching me how to use a compass in Wild Ones? 11:25, December 29, 2012 (UTC) 3 GREAT NEWS and a gratitude Gratitude first...Ahemm..... *Thanks for helping the wiki and for being a mster hacker for those unreleased items Now for the 3 great news. #FV Scams a Cat's season 1 is finished and I will be uploading them all soon. There are 20 parts left to upload #The Season 2 and the Season 3 storyline is also finished. A Whooping 200 Parts for the comics is on the making #The other spin-off mini-series is about to get finish like the Secret of the Secret Unicorn Stable. I was very busy for job and school and all, but my comics are making a comeback for old and new fans alike. Continue your comics too. I miss it WildWarren talk 14:28, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Reply and help Reply: The wordmark is the one showing Wild Ones Wiki 2013. In the 3-year anniversary, it would be better if we can make a wordmark celebrating the anniversary. Help: I don't know what the Chandelier might do! HELP!!! 06:18, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Raquest from LadyFlamingoGirl Hi Wildbrick142, I was wondering, how to make a signature like how you hav the CAT!, El Tigre and Playdumb? by Black Flamingo aka LadyFlamingoGirl, January 4, 2013. Hi Wildbrick142, can you change the colour of my Name to Blue like that Blue Skunk with the Champagn bottle and change my name to Black Flamingo? by User:LadyFlamingoGirl, January 6th, 2013. Request from 83.23.42.175 Hey Wildbrick I have a problem. The messages on my profile dont loading I wait 7 minutes, this is'nt loading Please help *This might be a bug. If someone sent you a hacked gift (Accessory, Unavailable Weapons, Pets, Treats, etc.) then it will never work until it expires. -WB142 Unclear How does Bead Launcher work? What will happen when I use it? Would you mind adding those information and add the icons of the weapons! 10:18, January 19, 2013 (UTC) How i can edit fan art? How to add my fan art to Fan_art page? Derek45 (talk) 14:42, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Ask You may ask a staff for that in Support Requests in a forum of Community Central. 15:31, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Weapons I'm doing the similar to weapons but my plan is to have a navbox full of pictures and a collapsed with the names. Navbox2 works just fine as Minecraft Wiki does. However, we need all the icons of the weapons before we can do it. 11:19, February 12, 2013 (UTC) How to find code? Hey WildBrick142, How do you find a lot of code? What program you use? Please answer me 'ASAP' 99to2020 (talk) 11:36, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Thanks WildBrick. Helping you. Hi WildBrick 142, Maybe I can help you with your banned account. This is my youtube videos (I made it myself) : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3I1kEIJWF3s It's not a hack though it involve Cheat Engine. Hope I'm helping you. 99to2020 (talk) 11:35, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Thanks It is more organized! 07:12, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Hi WB142, It's god to be back. I was wondering if you are a Computer Technition of an I.T. guide. Your friend Lanzo. Some girl gave me this profile. Teleporters I Really know the Teleporter hotkey hack but how can we throw such a lot as mentioned on the Teleporter page? HMCC10 (talk) 02:21, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Facebook Could you just add me on facebook? www.facebook.com/hirun.meepage1 HMCC10 (talk) 03:34, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Permission Need Pemission to edit Main Page. To make it more clear (About Box) and add more info. HMCC10 (talk) 15:38, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Thank you! Main Page Done! Check it and give me feed back! HMCC10 (talk) 16:25, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Tabs We must put Polls regarding the Wiki on the Wiki Tab. And Polls regarding the game on Game Tab. Ask questions about the Game like :- Do you like the new St.Patty's day items? Yes No About Wiki tab some thing like = Is the new Wild Ones Wiki Logo(Header) Nice? Yes No These are just examples. Catch you later gotta go. HMCC10 (talk) 16:36, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Source Files Dude, Where can I find the source files of Wild Ones? 15:22, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Source I really did mean. The software to decompile it.. Forget the name of it. 08:55, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Sothink I already have it. But thanks. Anyway you know a key? Is it a trouble? 15:42, March 20, 2013 (UTC) What is this? Whats that pic? 15:58, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Keys Thanks for the vid. I mean your work for providing me a link though I have 7.4 Version. Can you come on the chat? 16:03, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Shop Icons I found the icons of the Combos in comboicons.swf Can you tell me the swf for the icons in the shop (Weapons, Mini Pets etc.) Those Buttons. All for the wiki development! 16:38, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for all the file names though I have tried all. But Ballstics.swf did not show the shop pics. Anyway I will try it again. And I will surely report vandalism. 09:11, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Icons I changed the icon of the main page icons (Weapons, Pets, Mini Pets) Is it good or must I undo it. What is better for the snacks icon. Current Icon or :- 16:25, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Accessories I made some edits on Template:AccessoriesMain Do some further edits 09:33, March 22, 2013 (UTC) New! I'm going to start a new project named 'Animation Gallery'. I just did one :- http://wildones.wikia.com/wiki/Squirrel#Animation_Gallery http://wildones.wikia.com/wiki/Fox#Animation_Gallery Is it good? Shall I add those for other pets too? 17:02, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Idle Pets What do you mean by idle pets? 17:34, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Re: Icons The problem you get when you do it is because the Colour depth of your Pics are 18bit. My ones are 24bit. Hey! Do you know how to make it transparent? And how many edits must we get to become a admin? 17:40, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Admins I really like to know how many edits must a user a get to become a admin? 17:45, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Fonts The fonts in the PetsMain, Wepons main and some other templates are so odd. What about putting the smae font for all. And do you know the SWF where there is the Mini Pet Files? 07:21, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Co-RollBack What do we need to be a Co-rollback?(Requirements) 09:02, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Item Variables Thanks for the help. And I will do it when you are out. I know how to get the codes. Just tell me if you have any tips. How do we find whether the item is released or unreleased. 15:06, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Friends Just need to add you on fb. Can you? 15:35, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Co-Rollbacks You said that we need about 300 edits to gain that post. But then who the heck is this guy with 147 edits Yuentszhim97 15:44, March 23, 2013 (UTC) New Code Page I made a new sub-wiki to add the Item Variables. wildonescodes.wikia.com Just start contributing. I will make you an admin after 25 edits. Now you are a rollback. 03:45, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Porting Is the Port hack still working? 04:33, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Wiki's, Thanks for opinion and Hacks We must have a good main page with buttons and a speartate page for the code list and Pages about the items in the codes. It must have pics too. And is the port hack still working? And thanks for your opinion. I don't have much time these days to edit the new wiki or the main wiki because of my exams till 3rd. After that I will be on Wiki's. 09:14, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Lay Sorry, I forgot to add "lay" to the list. 01:22, April 5, 2013 (UTC) What's your favorite game??? Answer on my talk page.--Dynablastt (talk) 00:42, April 16, 2013 (UTC)Dynablastt Icons Now, you've done it to the pets ability navbox only. I think you should bring it to the page also. You should simulate Wikipedia on asking questions on "are you finding this page?" to let readers to go to the appropriate one, especially Earthquake. Example can be the two flood pages: Disaster and Flood. 07:52, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Try Try adding color:#000000 next to the background color in Wikia.css. It should work. :D 09:20, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Trying "Sine" function I'm trying to see if I don't need to type four "is similar to" signs. Test Again Now we don't need to use four tildes. -- 15:36, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Duplicated images 18:25, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Please unban my facebook accout akshay.seunarine, please i will not do bad things ever again on wildones :) I promise. I am an experienced gamer and you have my word that i won't use glitches, hacks etc. 22:32, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Serious Are you serious? The code of clover shower never appears on the item variables!! It is informative if you put codes on weapon pages. I don't find any problem with this especially the weapons which are lacking most of the codes. 13:11, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Spoiler You may use the spoiler template for burying the codes! We have one, don't we? -- 05:17, May 27, 2013 (UTC) -- 06:27, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Please join http://minecraftfanfictions.wikia.com/wiki/Minecraft_Fanfictions_Wiki and create your own fanfics. My rank level is at #3. ~~RF~~ Minecraft Sorry for belated reply, I'm OK most of the time because it's summer holiday but I'm not free in UTC 14:00 - 23:59, 00:00 - 02:00. You may book a time with me to help me show the art of architecture in different light rail stations (e.g. Eff) and build the arena of the game Stranded!, like the glass wall and the glass roof. 01:24, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Minecraft 16 July 2013? What time? (Give it in UTC) 02:12, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Minecraft This Friday 12:00 UTC to 15:00 UTC? -- 00:57, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Minecraft Just to remind you that you are playing Minecraft with me tomorrow at 12:00 - 15:00 UTC. -- 07:21, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Minecraft Thanks for helping me to build Stranded! map. Maybe we can play again in August, probably finishing building glass walls and glass roof and some interesting features brought by you! (Thanks for the glowstone one. It's amazing!) -- 08:48, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Did YOU create Wild Ones!? Are you one of the creators of this stupid "Wild Ones" game? If you are, then F--- YOU! But only if you ARE one of the creators. Today Today 12:00 UTC 02:44, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Minecraft Can we play Minecraft on 16/8 12:00 UTC? I'm going to finish the second layer on that day. Then, we are going to build the third level with stone (w/ / w/o silverfish), ores and obsidian. After that, the fourth level will be lava and then you can build some houses with rewards and trolls. -- 09:16, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Minecraft You wait for the second layer to finish. Then, the third layer you can place any stone blocks. You do opposite of me and then we'll meet at the point where finish placing. 13:35, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Updates I've inserted a formula that will reveal IP address directly. I've added a new page because we use "An Anonymous Pet" instead of "A Wikia Contributor" or else the feature will not work. -- 10:29, August 18, 2013 (UTC) WTF?? WTF?? I thought you banned me for 20 years (until 2033)... What happened? By the way, banning me is pointless now. I don't care about Wild Ones or this wiki anymore, so why should I bother vandalizing again? Go ahead and ban me again though, I don't care anymore. Good day. Must You must paste the code into the Common.js. You may contact a staff to do this or just try to adopt the wiki. -- 02:16, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Minecraft Let's play Minecraft on Friday 12:00 UTC. -- 14:51, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Fine Are you fine now? Can we play Minecraft? -- 11:28, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Minecraft Minecraft tomorrow 12:00 UTC? -- 14:39, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Wild Ones Wiki 2014 Hi, it's a long time since I left a message to you. Can you design a wordmark for Wild Ones Wiki in 2014? Thanks! -- 08:31, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Reply Me too, it doesn't fit the background!! Anyway, I've shouted for help to revert it the original size. You may want to make an alternative one. It's your choice! -- 12:48, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Vandalism Alert! Hi WildBrick142... I just reverted your profile page to the previous version due to vandalism by User: Kool Saif Mohd... Please forgive me if I interfere with your profile. Thanks!! TimBluesWin (talk) 12:49, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Vandalism by Kool Saif Mohd Hi, this is Blueeighthnote, a contributor from Candy Crush Saga Wiki and Prime Numbers Wiki. Recently, there was a terrible vandalism on the loose that has been going for a long time, with nearly 100 pages blanked out. It will be very helpful if the vandalizer is blocked as soon as possible. Blueeighthnote (talk) 13:36, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Be careful That vandal is planning to strike us again in about Christmas. I'm sure that the staff won't disable the global block, so please watch carefully on this wiki. If you see any vandalism, block the user immediately. 05:46, December 22, 2013 (UTC) I will not ps happy birthday CCSW and merry Christmas today I'm going to kill my self Ever realized one of your favorite games is a RIPOFF? I see you really like Wild Ones. And that's right, Wild Ones is a complete ripoff of Worms, my favorite game of all time. Everyone knows its a ripoff, by the way. And the weapons are all ripoffs of Worms weapons, too. Ever heard of Worms? It's a classic turn-based strategy from 1995, and they made a whole SERIES of the games, and the newest Worms game so far came out in 2013. Wild Ones will never be what Worms is, and it will never be as popular. I also heard in one of the threads here that Wild Ones is "dying". Sorry, man. But this is what happens to childish ripoffs of legendary video games. 16:23, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Pictures How do you guys get those picture or those profile pictures? I am curiousXXi it's me Xx (talk) 23:20, September 5, 2014 (UTC)xXi it's me Xx Pictures How do you guys get those picture or those profile pictures? I am curiousXXi it's me Xx (talk) 23:31, September 5, 2014 (UTC)xXi it's me Xx WILD ONES Hey guys I am learning game development and can attempt to make this again if I get access to the assets and the code. Can someone please get me the assets at least?? Anyone has a downloaded version of the offline game? #WILDREVIVAL 03:30, May 29, 2015 (UTC) hi speak espanol? Roosevelt Valor Cont. Love how Leo gets annoyed yet remains inactive therefore discussions can rarely be put forward without him A) not being here or B) him arguing. Inactive users shouldn't get a say in community voting, and I'm pretty sure 4 of us agreed anyway (you, me, Cam, my bro) He just comes back to stop (attempt) us getting things done. It's clearly more organised and most importantly consistent. He'll probably be next inline to resign because of this. Monk Talk 09:23, January 31, 2016 (UTC) (Monk)